The present invention relates generally to cushions, and particularly to a portable cushion apparatus which is especially useful at sporting events.
For reasons of durability, maintenance and cost, many of the seats and stairs installed in stadiums, arenas and the like are provided with hard surfaces. Yet, many of the spectator events at these places can typically last for several hours. Accordingly, these hard surfaces can cause discomfort to the viewer and detract the viewer's enjoyment of the event. There are, of course, numerous other types of chairs, localities and situation in which it would be desirable to provide cushioning for an individual.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus which is versatile, economical and easy to handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus which is durable, compact, lightweight and comes in a see-through dust cover for convenient storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus which is weather and water resistant.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus upon which a variety of colorful imprints can be displayed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus which can be used for one or two persons.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a portable cushion apparatus which can be utilized with both benches and